


We don't talk anymore.

by Itriedhard1976



Category: Charlie Puth - Fandom, Selena Gomez (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8209813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itriedhard1976/pseuds/Itriedhard1976
Summary: Story goes right after their performance at Selena's REVIVAL tour. See what happens next. Selena x Charlie.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks! I'm eventually back, but this time I came up with a story. I was always Jelena kind of girl, but now I just wanted to try something new. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT! All rights to Selena Gomez and Charlie Puth.

*Cheers and crowd noise* 

Selena jumped in Charlie's car, desperately trying to avoid paparazzi and fans. When she finally shut the door, driver looked at them expectantly from the front seat; Charlie nodded slightly and turned his head back at Selena. Car departed, noise at the outside slowly fading away and giving them almost private time together. "That was awesome," Charlie finally broke the awkward silence between them. "What was awesome?" Selena asked, confused. "Your performance. It was awesome." He said, smiling at her. "I know you hate to confess, but this time you actually said one true thing," she snapped sarcastically, giggling. "Hey, stop lying, or I will..." Charlie paused, looking at his friend mysteriously. "You will what?.." Star asked, excited and scared a bit at the same time. Suddenly Charlie's hands reached her sides, and he started to tickle her. Since she was very ticklish, it was one of her weak spots. She couldn't help but laugh, trying to pull away; unsuccessfully. "Please, stop!" She cried, laughing. Only when Charlie felt driver's odd stare on both of them, he stopped and let her catch her breathe. Selena straightened up, fixing her dress and hair. Car parked a few minutes later and they climbed out, cool air blowing in their faces. It was chilly and Selena shivered, regretting about not taking her coat with her. Charlie took off his jacket and draped it around her shoulders, winking at her a little. She smiled to herself and snuggled to him even closer, tho she didn't feel cold anymore. He opened a door for her and after she walked in he did as well. It was the first time Selena was at his place; it was magnificent. They walked upstairs and he showed her his room and his whole huge house. It was cozy but in the same time very large. Selena liked it a lot. When they went back to Charlie's room, she was glad she could have a closer look to all of his stuff and buzz. His photos, piano, lyrics of new songs, all that made her smile. They watched a movie together and then had a supper, sharing different experience in their life and telling each other jokes. It was time now to go to bed, and Selena was extremely happy she had a sleepover with him. After changing into their pjs and talking a bit more, they crawled into two beds that were placed near each other. Lights were turned off by now, and darkness filled the air. That's when Charlie and Selena closed their eyes, falling into the light sleep. 

 

Selena woke up with cold sweat covering her forehead. She looked around, spotting an alarm on his nightstand. It was only 3am. She couldn't sleep because nasty nightmares haunted her, so she just hugged her knees and eyed Charlie. Sky was still dark when she heard someone's voice saying: " Come here. Sleep with me." Selena flinched but then realized it was Charlie, her Charlie Puth. Star climbed on his bed and they cuddled with each other. She felt his strong arm around her waist as he pulled her closer to him. She hugged him back and breathed into his hair, falling asleep now, with warm feeling in her chest. Maybe it was love.


	2. Kiss and Tell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I WILL be updating within next few days, but that's it. No more chapters, probably, till next weekends. And pls do leave a review.

*Alarm rings loudly*

 

Charlie groaned and reluctantly sat up, but then noticed Selena laying near him. He smirked and stroked her hair, enjoying how she felt so smooth to the touch. A few seconds later she opened her eyes slightly, sun rays resting on her beautiful cheeks. "Hey," Charlie greeted softly and pulled her in for a hug, " how are you today? Selena buried her face in his shoulder. "I'm fine, just had a bit of nightmares last night. I was scared..." She whispered, looking down at her nails. "You can sleep with me than, babe." He responded in her ear, a bit of irritation in his voice only because they were running out of time. "We gotta go," she said, horrified expression on her face as she looked at his alarm. They rushed downstairs, red and worried. 

 

Charlie and Selena went their separate ways, since they had their day rescheduled in different places. Selena climbed in a car before waving to Charlie a little. He waved back, smile fixed on his face. Cars drove away, bustling and work absorbing both of them entirely. Selena had a meeting with her fans, Charlie had a concert tour he had to attend. They were so busy they didn't even get a chance to call each other. Charlie missed Selena. She did too. But they tried to hide it, because they didn't want other people to suspect them in anything or stick their curious nose into their relationships. Finally, at the evening, they went to Rihanna's concert, to prove their friendship to her. They didn't plan to be there long. So as Selena walked in, Charlie noticed very familiar silhouette. He ran after her, but she didn't notice him at all. "Selena! Come here!" He said to her quietly, and that's when she turned to him. She nodded and went his way. They hid in a place, making sure there were no people or cameras stalking them. After they did, he wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a quick peck on lips. "I missed you," he whispered to her. She just giggled and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you later, when the show starts," she murmured and ran away. Charlie frowned and pursued his lip, wanting to have her by his side. They had their seats next to each other, but dull, they had to act like just friends. Concert went good, Rihanna shining like a real diamond in her new costume. Few hours has passed, and they decided it would be better if they leave. Selena and Charlie hid again, in that very same place. For a while he just gawked at her, admiring how pretty she was, inside and out. Then he suddenly pressed his lips to hers and pulled her in a tender kiss. Her lips were sweet and soft; he loved them. And then they pulled away, walking away hand in hand. He didn't want to let her go, just yet. But he knew he had someday.


	3. Chapter 3

**... I was so concerned about this chapter, but finally I finished it. 4th chapter is ready too. Enjoy))**

 

"Wait Ms. Gomez! Just one more shot", Photographers pleaded Selena while she was standing on the Red Carpet. She sighed and posed, trying to give the sweetest smile to them, even though they annoyed her and camera flashes almost leaded her to blindness. After a few moments she turned and quickly walked away to talk to somebody, because she was bored. Looking around, she spotted Abel (aka The Weeknd), Harry and Demi fooling and having fun. None of them were paying much attention to her. "Hey!" She felt familiar voice behind her say and a hand on her shoulder. "Oh Taylor!" Selena exclaimed and hugged her, totally surprised by her sudden presence. Eventually. Taylor was a little bit late. "You know, I think we should get going. Show almost started," she stated and they both headed through crowd full of celebrities and paparazzi. "So how is life?" Selena asked as they were quietly padding their feet on the soft, posh texture of ruby carpet. Taylor sighed heavily and pressed her lips into a thin shade of sad smile, staring at her hands. "Fine. I just ended my World Tour, but I truly enjoyed it. It was just amazing," she breathed finally. "I loved it too," Selena agreed and they both walked in a large hall. The ceiling was embellishing some gold patterns, seats were red and leather, the stage was just huge. Lights lit up it, making it glimpse and shine a bit. There were also VIP balconies up off, but none usually booked a place there. It was very peculiar. Girls ran downstairs to the raws of seats, giggling and chatting as they walked to their seat. They were almost there when somebody huskily yelled to them: "Dear Taylor and Selena! Can we pleeaseee have a tiny," person showed his word 'tiny' with his fingers, "interview with you? Please!" Man begged. They exchanged a few awkward looks before stepping closer to him and nodding slightly. A heavy sigh of relief escaped from his chest and his smile widened as he looked down at his notebook. "Guys! Come in!" He hailed and a few men with cameras walked in, recording. He took a microphone and held it to Selena's mouth. "Let's start with you, Ms. Gomez," he muttered. "First question: are you going to perform today? We were so anticipated... We can't wait to know," man asked excitedly. "Sorry, not today. I had a sore throat from my Revival Tour. It was horrible, so I don't think I am ready," she apologized, shrugging and making a greatest look of sympathy on her face. "That's fine," he blinked and looked down at his watch, "Oh no. We have a little time". Then he moved his mic to Taylor. "So... Are you going to perform today?" He questioned hopefully. Swift shook her head; no. "I'll be staying with Selena this time." She said simply and stared at three of very upset men. "Jeez! That's not fair! At least one of you shall be performing today! Ugh. But do you guys know who is going to be singing?" He exclaimed. "Yeah, but I know just a part of singers that are gonna be performing. Um.. Kelly Clarkson for sure, Lorde, Fifth Harmony, Tove Lo, Katy Perry... That's all I know," Selena muttered and took T's hand. "We need to go," they both excused in unison and insensibly hid in lush seats of hall. While later lights went off, and the stage lit up even more. As people gathered and the place crowded, both of them sat back and focused their minds on what was happening in front of them, i.e on the very stage.

*3 hours later*

Selena was carpooling with Taylor. She liked to do these things with other friends too, but her BFF was Taylor solely. As they walked to her car, they both heard some light footsteps approaching. Who could it be? Selena pursued her lips and gulped, scared a little, even tho her security was always by her side. They stopped as they reached a car and she whispered: "I want to find out who's there." Taylor nodded and climbed in, Selena still outside. Then a silhouette appeared in front of her, and she shifted a little further. It was approaching; approaching to her. "Charlie?.." She asked curiously, narrowing her eyes as the silhouette vision started to clear. "Hi, Selena!" He greeted eventually and mentioned for her to follow him. They ran into the chilly shade of an oak tree and checked out none was picturing or recording them. Charlie cunningly turned to her and leaned on the tree's trunk, grin showing on his face. Selena blushed and looked down on her feet, slipping her hands into pockets like a dead fish. Silence. "So?... Be short, Taylor is waiting for me," she sighed. "Fine. I was just...just thinking if you could come over tomorrow," he shrugged and ran a hand through his fiery - red messy hair. "Nope. We've already slept over," Sel shook her head, frowning at him. "So what? Is there any problem with it?" He asked, raising his eyebrows and trying to pry out of her truth. She bit her lip. "No... But they will think we're dating," she quipped and stepped back. "Who are 'they'?" He sticked to her with extorting questions, more looking like blackmail. "Fans, Justin.." She whimpered. "Wait... So you're still not over Justin?" There it goes again. Charlie touched still not healed wound. She shivered and ran away. "Selena, stop! I'm sorry, okay?" She heard him screaming as she ran to the car, crying.

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

  
**So folks, I was sick. Still, I half finished chapter 5, and sixth was ready like awhile ago. Didn't have time to update. By the way, I still feel ill. But you guys are awesome and I know you sympathize. I am a huge Charlena (Charlie Puth & Selena Gomez) shipper, so I will try my best to share my stories to you. Whenever I can. Love ya, Itriedhard1976.**

  
"Wow." Selena choke out painfully, her eyes already getting glassy. That's it. She couldn't take it anymore.

Twitter

Charlie Puth

*** A photo of Charlie and a girl, who turned out to be Lizzie ***

They smiled sweetly and looked, well, quite happy. There was a bunch of similar photos below with them laughing, hugging and just having fun. He even invited her to sing with him. Yeah, "We don't talk anymore."

"I love her. She is the best thing ever that happened to me," Charlie responded after paparazzi asked him about Lizzie.

  
*Selena shuts down her iPhone*

She buried her face in a pillow and let herself cry everything out. Her chest and heart was hurting, but the taste of bitter in her mouth was even stronger. Selena never had to bear such a humiliation from anyone. Charlie just went and cheated on her with Lizzie. But wait, none told them they were together! 'Calm down, you dumb. You are Selena Gomez, he doesn't even deserve you. Just forget him' she told herself, but no matter how hard she was trying, everything was useless. She loved him. After a couple of minutes have passed, she forced herself to get up and get ready for the day. Today was the day when Selena just HAD to enjoy. It was one of her free days, she could do everything she wanted. Star already planned to spend it with Charlie. But after their quarrel and flirty photos on Twitter, she was sure she will not even be able to look into his eye. Betrayer.

Dzzzzz... Her phone rang and  
she picked it up.

"Hey!" Familiar voice exclaimed. It was Taylor.

"Hey," Selena replied groggily. "What's up?"

"Oh," her BFF started, " just thinking that we could go shopping, since you have a day off. I saw a stunning shoulder bag yesterday."

Selena always loved going shopping with Swift. It was fun. But not now.

"Not today," she excused. "I am so sorry... Just I have an awful mood."

"Fine then. Next time, maybe. Get well soon, Sel." Taylor hung up. Selena smiled sadly and sobbed again. Hour passed. Two did. Celebrity was still crying. Trying to distract herself, she grabbed joggers, printed crop top and sneakers, then headed to park.

It was pretty windy, and Selena was getting cold slightly. Also there was a lot of people, and she could be recognized easily, what was the last thing she wanted end up doing. So she just turned around, having a walk. She was lost in her thoughts till she heard her phone ring again. Calls never irritated her so much as they did that day. "What is it?" Selena asked, bothered and tired of drama and different things going on. "Hey Sel. It's me," said... Wait, was that really him? "What do you need, Justin..." She whispered, really surprised by such a sudden call from her ex. "Let's hang out. I've so much stuff to tell ya", Bieber teased, and she felt him smirk. "Leave me alone, you nerd", she mumbled shortly. "Nah, stop being so mean. U know we still can be buddies," he smiled. Man, he was such a... But then idea sprung to Selena's mind. Revenge. Perfect. She wanted to take some cute photos with Justin and then post it on social media. An amazing plan to make Charlie really jealous, tho they still were just friends. Oh, best friends. Huh, but maybe even more than that... "Fine," Selena sighed. "I'll pick you up at 3 pm," Justin murmured hurriedly and hung up before she could say anything else. Selena got home and started her usual preparations for a date. Revenge date.

 

"U look gorgeous," Justin admitted as he pulled out a chair for her. They were in a simple cafe, and it looked like there was none there. Selena was wearing sunglasses, hoping people wouldn't find out who was she. "Thanks," Selena thanked awkwardly, hating when Bieber said any compliments to her. It just didn't feel right. It never did. Both ordered just a coffee. "Hey, let's take a selfie," he asked her. "Sure, why not," and she pulled out her phone. They did sweet and cute selfies before chatting and telling each other what happened in their lives for past few years. "So I heard that you and Charlie Puth getting hooked up?.." He questioned. "Oh no! We are only friends. No hooking up," Selena assured, but still hesitated a bit. She told him just to forget it. It was almost eve when they were eventually over. "Let me walk you," Bieber begged her. "I'll do it by myself, don't worry," Selena refused and took her bag, simply walking off. He shrugged and pulled out his wallet to pay the bill.

  
*Charlie's POV*

Damn! What is that?! I thought after I saw a selfie of Justin & Selena together. Bieber posted it on twitter like an hour ago and added: "Having fun with Gomez:)" The picture was hilarious and cute, but I actually believed me and Selena were now in a relationship. Well, I am a total moron. She fooled me. Literally. I sent off my security and got home, feeling guilty and ... Could it be? Boy, I am in love with that women. I wasn't just "jealous". I was SUPER jealous, cuz Selena is mine. Mine and only, and I gotta go prove that stupid Justin Bieber who is he messing with. Honestly, I already dissed him by saying: "F*ck you Justin Bieber" at one of my performances. I already was about to stand up and go to Bieber when I saw some missed texts from Lizzie, my dear cousin.

I am leaving to NYC tomorrow. Could u drive me to airport?

  
Yeah, sure. Be there tomorrow, at 5pm.

I replied. Then I stopped. I realized that going out with Bieber and taking photos with him was only Selena's own decision. Maybe she loved Justin. Then forcing him to leave Sel was wrong, and it would hurt her. Everything I ever wanted was to see her happy, not miserable and sad. I wished only best for her, because I love her. I really do. So I just picked up my phone again and called her.

"Hey." I heard her firm voice.

"Hey, Sel. How are you today?"

"I am totally fine."

"No you're not. Tell me what happened."

"That's none of your business."

"Wait, why? Did I do something? Did I hurt you?"

"No, Charlie. That's the problem. Everything was too, just too right to be true. It was like I - met - you - like - three - seconds - ago - and - now - I'm - in - love - with - you. It all happened so fast. I fell in love. I fell. Worst mistake that I ever did. Sorry," she whimpered.

"Don't be sorry. I fell in love too. I still love you, so stop saying this rave" I spoke softly, trying to calm her down and not liking the outcome of her and Justin's date.

"No you're not. I saw you. I saw you with her."

"Hahaha," I laughed as realization hit me, " that was my cousin, you know. Lizzie. Lizzie Puth. And she is barely 18, so there's nothing between us except that 'cousin' love. "

Silence. Dead silence. Suddenly she burst out laughing too, and we were laughing together.

"So... We're not done?" She asked, not sure.

"I'll come over to your place, and then we'll talk." I stated.

"Fine." She hung up.

I drove to her place, nervous and excited to see her again. I love her. Oh, I already mentioned that. Sorry, just can't stop saying that. I parked quickly and ran to door, knocking. Sel opened it and then I wrapped arms around her and pulled her closer, breathing into her hair. She giggled and closed the door, pushing me away lightly. "Let's go upstairs," she whispered and we went to her room. When we came there, I pressed my lips to hers and drowned her in the passionate kiss. She kissed right back, hugging me. I picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bed, now kissing her neck. I think I left some hickeys, but that didn't matter. I was about to take off her shirt, and I heard her muffled "Wait!" I stopped and looked down at her, confused. "I'm tired. Not now, okay?" She murmured and sat up, but cuddled to me. "Fine," I agreed, cause I was exhausted as well. We just laid there for awhile, staring at the ceiling and enjoying each other's company. "I love you," I smiled before giving her a peck on lips. "I love you too," she said and drifted into blissful sleep.

 

 

 


	5. Sorry, not an update

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. I AM BACK!

**OMG. I just logged in into Archive of Our Own...**

 

So yeah. I'm sorry. I feel embarassed anxious in front of you. I'm probably over confident about my work, but I was on the hiatus.

 

It is a long story, and I doubt you care about this, but here's what happened originally: 

So I was writing down on my phone. I wrote up to 6 upcoming chapters, and was about to publish 'em. And guess what? I lost my phone! Then I didn't have time to write anything. I traveled back to US, had busy & hard times. I wanted to delete all of my stories and simply quit. Drama.

**But I will be updating! If you somehow know me on other sites (except Wattpad), I WILL be publishing in the next few weeks. Then it will be hard time again, coz I will be work overload, time adaption, and nostalgia. Typical me.**

 


	6. Come & Get It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back:*

Chapter 6 of We Don't Talk Anymore.

 

Charlie's POV

 

"Hey, Selly," I whispered quietly. She didn't react. "Selena..." I gently touched her arm and this time, her eyes slightly opened. She smiled sleepily and hid her face in a pillow. "Yeah?" Sel asked in a muffled voice. "I'm leaving. I have rehearsals tonight, sorry..." I muttered. I was nervous. I don't know why. "I thought you'd tell me". "I didn't know about it neither. I just found out." She looked up at me. "Okay." Was all she said before rolling on her other side, her back facing me. I shrugged and left the room, glancing over at her one last time. Little did I know what was coming next. 

 

*Few (3) months later*

 

Selena's POV

 

"Yo, Sel. I thought I lost you!" Hailee sighed and embraced me in a tight hug. I didn't really like her, but after her role in Romeo&Juliet, we started to come along more. She was always in our squad, and even though I'm out now, we still keep in touch. She's a nice girl. At least she's better than Bella Thorne. 

"Hey," I smiled down at her and returned the hug. "What happened?" I asked, half-laughing. "After the AMAs, I was pretty sure you're going to return to rehab," she said, making a horrified expression, "oh, and date Nick Jonas." I gasped and poked her arm. I have Abel now and we're living a Happy Ever After. I don't need Nick. And more than that, Nick doesn't need me. "Please, stop intimidating us," Christina chuckled. She's our BFF and helper. She's a talented girl who used to work at Spinnin' Records, which I find pretty dumb. Martijn is one example of the DJs they have outta there. And he's drinking. Alot. 

"I'm just a-saying facts!" Hailee exclaimed, sticking her tongue out at Christina. "Whatever. I heard you and Char....  are a thing, you know?" She questioned, a tone of complete hesitation and confusion in her voice. Great. I mean, that's hard to explain without truth getting spilled out. Talk about lying. "Nah. HollywoodLies, much?" I giggled, shaking my head. Both of the girls shrugged and exchanged looks. 

 

"Hey, why don't we get some coffee? Starbucks is near," Christy offered after we were done chatting. I nodded and grabbed the car keys and three of us went go the parking lot. It was pretty cold outside, and we all huddled together. Hailee smells like vanilla something, and I was endeavoring to avoid Christina cos her perfume gets me dizzy. Maybe because it's similar to Charlie's. I was about to open my car door when I felt someone's presence near me. It was him! I didn't have to think twice to just crush his bones with a hug. It was Joe Jonas. I kinda like him better than his brothers. "Chill, Sel!" He flinched, but wrapped his arms around me. Christy and Hailee joined in for a group hug, trying to act 'envious'. "Why don't I drop you folks off to whatever you're going?" He suggested. We climbed in and drove right to Statbucks. "So tell me, is Charlie okay? He seems to be.... butthurt. Really." Joe had to say something stupid. As always. He has that skill to say wrong questions at the wrong time. He said it probably cos the drive was in all silence. "Hey, don't call him butthurt. He cut one's lucky. Bella would've killed him." I whispered, and I bet you I sounded pathetic. "Right. I hope he will be wiser next time." He agreed and kept driving.

 

"Here you go, have a good day," the waitress handed cups of coffee to the pair before us. We approached closer to the wooden counter and made our order. I always get the same thing, but I today I got something new. I heard shuffling behind me. I turned around only to notice Charlie. Charlie Puth. The Charlie Puth. His eyes were red, his lips were bitten and he looked absolutely heartbroken. I felt his stare at me. His look was filled with such shame and pain that I wanted to go and comfort him. "Sels! Hello!

 Hailee was waving her hands in front of me. I shook my head and came down to Earth. Very nice. "Yeah, yeah, sorry..." I took one last glance at Char. Hailee looked in his direction and I could see the surprise in her eyes. But thank God, she acted like it was nothing. She just knew how I felt about this mess. I took my coffee from her. "Oh, and one more thing," waitress cooed and disappered somewhere. "Sel, Nick wanted you to see this," Joe took advantge of the moment and pulled out a card from his pocket. It was red. I carefully took it and opened it up. It was heart shaped. Awww... "What does it say? Is he proving his love for you? Is that a proposal? Are you getting mar-" "Shhh!" I hushed her grumpily and read the note. 

 

Dear Selly,

 

Sorry for the late Valentine card. I was so busy. I'm not the best at writing to girls, though, so don't judge me. I wanted to invite you to dine out with me at my place. See you tomorrow, at 5:30 pm.

 

With love,

Nick. 

 

"Oh. My. God." Christy exhaled and her eyes widened. "Can you possibly believe this? She's going on a date!" In a corner of an eye, I could see Charlie gripping the edge of the counter so hard that his knuckles turned white. He was always a jealous person. So was Nick. I wanted to kiss him, to tell him that I love him, to reassure him that I'm only his and his forever. But what's the point of lying?

 

Waitress brought a piece of paper and a pen for Joe. It turned out she's a fan of DNCE, so she asked for his autograph. As we were leaving Starbucks, I felt something slipping in my pocket. I wonder what it is. 

 

"You know what, let's get to the studio and I'll show you something - I mean, someone!" Hailee convinced us and we headed right there again. I took a sip of my warm coffee and reached at my pocket. Without a doubt, it was a scribbled paper from Charlie. 

 

Meet me at my place at 4.

 

-C

 

What the hell? I'm not a reservation girl who they can controll. I dialed Charlie's number. 

 

"Hey. It's Selena."

 

"Hey." He said huskily.

 

"How are you?" Jeez, I'm so off the topic right now. 

 

"Fine."

 

"Oh. And yeah, about the -- you name it, I'm not going. Find someone better to go to the beach with." I still couldn't believe he had conscience to go to the Y100 MIAMI IHEART RADIO JINGLE BALL with Bella! (A/N: I was there!) I was in pain when I found out. 

 

"No. Listen, I'm sor --"

 

"I know you are. But it changes nothing. You can fool nobody." 

 

"Please. I really need to talk." I could hear him begging me. 

 

"Right. You need to talk. But not with me."

 

"I love y-"

 

\--------

 

I cut off him. He shouldn't be saying that. I'm kinda glad that I spoke up with him, but right at this moment, I just feel like throwing up.  

 

"Guys. I don't feel good." I looked up at 'em. Hailee scoffed. "Just don't tell me you're pregnant with that freaking Weeknd guy." "No I'm not! We might even break up soon." "Thank God." She sighed in relief. "What? You don't like him?" "He's a drug dealer, Selena. Of course I don't like him." "Oh." 

"You know what? If you don't feel good, I can drop ya off at Nick's. He's right along." Joe stated, winking at me. Sometimes I just hate him. Why can't they understand that I'm OVER Nick? We're only friends! "Pffff..." I shook my head, glaring at him. "I'll take that as a yes," he stopped the car immidiately. I grabbed my new LV bag and climbed out of the car, kissing girls a good - bye kiss. I nervously opened the hotel's door and went to the 3rd floor. I knocked. 

"Yeah," the door flew open, and it revealed almost a naked man with a towel wrapped around his waist. I could see water on his head even though, er, he was nearly ... bald. I bit my lip. He's hot. Jk. Not.

"Uhhh, ... hi," I smiled a little. He hugged me as I did the same. I still could feel his heat. "C'mon," he closed the door behind me. "Is anybody here?" I asked. "Not really." He said as he took a glass of water and poured some water in it. "What do you mean?" "Only me, you and..." "Who?" "Elvis." I giggled. He handed me a glass. "I'm not thirsty, thanks," I smiled at him. "You look.. flush. Are you okay?" I nodded. "Yeah. I mean, sort of." "Good. Lay down." He commanded. "What?" I was confused. "Lay down." Nick repeated. "Why?" 

 

"You're not okay. 'Sort of' is not 'yes'" he said and pointed at the couch. I guess he's right. I'm not in the best state right now. 

 

"Wait here," he shouted and disappeared somewhere. That's when  I heard sounds. It was strange. Then there were some kind of light footsteps came near. Eventually, Elvis came out. The cutest and largest dog of my male friend. He  ran up to me and I pecked his forehead. I knew him since Nick got him. I was always admiring E cos he was so faithful and lovely, special and kind. He started licking my face, and I laughed. He's so bratty and funny! "I missed you too," I grinned and petted his ear. "You're so grown up," I stroked his posh, fiery - beige fur. "I see you two had fun here," Nick smirked and laughed at us. "Yeah, he's so big." Nick has changed his clothes. He was now wearing his all-time favorite skinny jeans. He had a folded steamy towel in his hand. "I said to lay down," he frowned in a dictator voice. I obeyed and did so. He put the warm towel on my head and slightly pressed it. Over time, I started to feel better. Elvis and Nick both gazed at me. I chuckled. "What's so funny?" He asked, smiling a bit. "It's just you and Elvis are so alike," I explained and touched his hand. "Thank you." 

 

 

I woke up with a blanket on me. I was so much warmer. I heard my phone ring and I picked it up. 

 

"Hello."

 

"Where are you?" It was Charlie. He was very mad. 

 

"None of your business," I snapped. 

 

"Where. Are. You??!!" 

 

"Ugh, fine. I'm at Nick's."

 

"What the ....?! You were supposed to be at my house at 4! And it's 6! I'm going to pick you up. Now!" He yelled.

 

And before I could say anything else, he hung up. Great. I shouldn't have told him where I am. Suddenly, an idea sprung to my mind. I stood up, searching for Nick, only to find him napping too. I sat near him and, wouldn't you know it, hugged him around his torso. "Selly, are you feeling better?" He asked and gave me a side glance. "Yeah, but..." I trailed off. He sat up. "But..." he continued. "I want to go for a walk. Really bad." I lied, standing up and going to his bathroom. On my way, I looked at the clock. I've got 15 minutes to escape. 

 

 

"Why are you in a such hurry?" Nick breathed catching up with me as I nearly rushed through the hallways of the hotel. "Um... Habit," I said something make-believe. He'll find out. But not right now. As we ran through the entrance, I saw it. Too late. The car. It stopped right in front of us, and I could clearly picture Charlie walking out and making a scene. I ween it won't happen. "Let's go," I clasped my hand with Nick's to keep him going. Thank God there was an eatery in a corner of a street. I sharply turned us around, spun and hid behind the wall. My eyes peeked up. I saw Char walking out, and with one movement, he opened the door of a hotel. "Wait, it's Charlie!" Nick raised his eyebrows. "Uhhh... Where?" I said matter of factly. "At the hotel's front enterance," he stated. I looked in that way and tried to fake a surprise. "Let's say hi to him!" He neatly gripped my wrist and dragged me there. I desperately tried to resist, but when I heard "Charlie, hello!" from Nick, my blood got frozen. I reluctanly stopped. I just got trapped by _myself_. Charlie quickly looked at Nicholas with a hint of annoyance. But then his gaze met mine. He stopped too. "Um... hi?" I waved a bit. Very, very stupid. "Hi." Charlie snarled quietly. He walked straightforward to me, his body inches away from mine. I stepped back catiously. "Your... manager wanted you. I was searching for you." He took my hand and pulled me to the car. "Wait," Nick ran up to us, "I thought-" "I need her!" Charlie growled and smashed the car door right in front of Nick's face. I feel bad for Jonas. 

 

"So how do you call this?" Puth said after we arrived at his house. He was dreadly calm. "What?" I did not look him in the eye. "Stop acting like a fool, Sels." I turned my head away. I was just too hurt to speak. I was just too much in pain. I wanted to flee. That's when Charlie gently reached my face and forced my chin, so I had too look at him. His eyes were as sad as mine. I knew what he wanted.

His lips smashed _against_ mine. His arms went to my butt and I wrapped my legs around his waist. 

No surprise, but we ended up making love.  


End file.
